Some known electronic devices (e.g., computers and telephones) include at least one internal electronic component associated with the operation of the device and a protective housing that at least partially encloses the internal electronic component. Typically, the housing includes one or more housing components that serve to surround the internal electronic components at a peripheral region of the electronic device so as to cover and protect the internal components from adverse conditions.
Cosmetic features are important to consumers of electronic devices, as these features help create the overall impression that one has of the electronic device. Therefore, the housing may also be configured to form and aesthetically enhance the outward appearance of the electronic device. For example, the shape, contours, and/or color of the housing may be designed so as to create a positive impression about the electronic device, thereby contributing to the overall success of the device in the market place.
However, most known housings include multiple disconnected housing components that are joined together to surround the internal electronic components. The joining of multiple housing components traditionally create visible intersection locations, thereby making the outward appearance of the housing non-uniform.
Accordingly, what is needed are apparatus and methods for producing housing components of electronic devices that are aesthetically pleasing.